The Gift of the Pseudowiz
by Fantasy Horizon
Summary: Professor Snape hires a student to go with him to exterminate an abandoned mansion. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) things do not go as planned...
1. I put a spell on you and now you're mine

Hiya everybody!! Fantasy Horizon here! Before I do the usual Author's Note, let's get all the legal business out of the way. ahem I do not own any characters, places, etc. that are part of the Harry Potter universe. We all know who THAT belongs to... What I DO own, is everything else. I own the story itself and any fictional places or characters that I have included within it. So if you'd like to borrow them, or the story itself, please let me know (via your review) and I will gladly comply. gives evil Snape glare Theft or plagiarism will only result in a one way trip to Azkaban.

I really wanted to get this story out there, as I was inspired to write it after reading several Hermione/Snape fics out there on the Web. I'm also a very large Harry/Snape fan also, so watch out! There may just be a story revolving around THAT coming out soon! Other than that, I've actually been writing stories for years and just haven't gotten around to publishing them. But that time is over! You can expect to see many stories in the future from several different genres over the next year. And when I post any NC-17 fics, I will put the web address of the place that I post them in my bio for everyone to view. Also, I'm a bit of a stickler when it comes to keeping characters 'in character'. I believe I've done a good job at this, but if I haven't, tell me with subtlety.

On a side note, you'll notice while reading this, the lack of British dialogue (whether it be regular words or slang). That is because I'm not British, nor do I know all the words that Brits use in place of American words or vice-versa. (i.e.: loo bathroom, snogging kissing, saying words such as 'bloody hell!' when angered, etc.) So I'd rather not make a fool of myself by using an American word for a thing or place when there is a British equivalent of it that I'm unaware of that the characters would automatically say. The whole thing just ties into my belief that only a person raised using that dialect (whether they be British, Austrailian, etc.) can effectively put it into writing flawlessly. Plus, the spelling differences that come naturally to them add extra flavor that would be exceptionally hard for a Western writer to do unless they configured their computer's spell checker to input British spelling. (i.e.: 'color' vs. 'colour' or 'realize' vs. 'realise') Okay, that's my little input... and just a fair warning to those who might be expecting something they're not going to find here... BEFORE I get flamed...

Please review and let me know how you like it. Constructive criticism please, if something doesn't sit right with you or if I neglected to include something! Flames will only be added to my fireplace to heat my house so that they will actually serve a purpose for a change. :-) I have another chapter to post already, but I won't do so unless I get at least one review. I mean, what would be the point if no one liked it, right? Right. So without further adieu, enjoy the story! F.H.

Chapter 1: I put a spell on you...and now you're mine.

"Professor Severus Snape

Potions master and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Seeks: Exceptionally competent witch or wizard, sixth year, to accompany me on a school-based errand to an abandoned mansion to remove any unwanted magical pests that will impede its renovation. All those who think they qualify must have gotten near-perfect O.W.L.S. in both potions and charms, as it is uncertain as to what may have taken up residence in the mansion. Applicants must send to me both certified O.W.L.S. scores and an essay (no less than 2 feet of parchment) detailing why you believe you should be chosen. The qualifying applicant will be excused from school the following day as the extermination may extend into the early morning hours. The deadline for applications is Friday, January 15 and the date for the extermination is Wednesday, January 20. The qualifying applicant will be chosen Monday, January 18 and will be given 10 galleons (given upon completion) for their hard work."

That's how all the flyers posted around the halls of Hogwarts read. Little did Professor Snape know that nearly all the student body wouldn't come within a three mile radius of him unless absolutely necessary. But the nice 10 galleon salary did manage to catch the attention of some.

"Come on, Hermione! You _know _that you've been wanting to buy that ancient text you saw in Flourish and Blotts for months now, and that prize Snape's offering will allow you to buy it!" Harry pleaded. He had been trying to talk Hermione into doing this 'errand' ever since the flyers were posted over a week ago. The deadline for the essays was nearing and Harry knew that this would be the easiest paying job that Hermione would ever have to do, given her superior intelligence.

Hermione on the other hand, wasn't too keen on working with Snape. No matter what she did, he always managed to belittle her and treat her like a child. Perhaps it was because she chose Harry and Ron's companionship over a few Slytherins or because she was one of the smartest in her class. Whatever the reason, she feared being in his presence even after all these years. If only she could muster enough courage to stand up to him like she does to Draco or any other Slytherin for that matter. But even if she did, it would do no good. Snape was still the teacher and she was still the student; able to recommend expulsion with a blink of an eye. But, as usual, Harry was right. If she truly wanted to buy that ancient text she so wanted, then she'd have to face Snape and take on his task.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "All right Harry! I give! I'll write up an essay and turn it into Professor Snape."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I knew if I kept pesturing you that you'd realize what a mistake it would have been to pass up this opportunity! Just... don't tell Ron. Otherwise, he may just go crazy on us for allowing you to be alone with Snape, willingly."

"True, Harry. The night of the assignment he'd probably keep up the entire Gryffindor dorm pacing with worry," Hermione chuckled.

Harry laughed at the thought, too, knowing full well that Ron would do just that. "Well, I guess I'd better let you get at writing that essay. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." The two friends waved good-bye and proceeded to their separate tasks. Harry was off to meet Ron for dinner and Hermione was on her way back to her room where she could get some much needed work done. Every now and then when she would have too much homework to do, she would simply have dinner in her room. This was definitely one of those nights. Not only did she have her usual heavy load of homework to do, but now she also had to do that essay that Professor Snape required to qualify for his errand. Since it was already Wednesday the thirteenth, Hermione knew that if she didn't get it started now she wouldn't get it done by Friday.

Hermione worked well into the night both Wednesday and Thursday and somehow managed to get both her classwork for each day and Snape's essay done. She turned it into his office Friday morning. She didn't however expect him to approach her Saturday morning in the Great Hall during breakfast.

"Miss Granger, may I see you in my office... now."

"Can't it wait until after..." Snape quickly interrupted, fixing his best glare unto her.

"I said _now _Miss Granger, unless you'd like me to 'lose' your essay and pretend I never received it."

Hermione gulped. "Um... yes sir." She quickly rose from the table and proceeded to follow him out of the Great Hall. When they arrived in the dungeons and then in Snape's office, he opened the door and told her to sit. Hermione was nervous. She didn't understand why he was calling her in about the essay so soon. He made it quite clear on the flyer that he wouldn't announce a 'winner' until Monday.

"As you are quite aware, you handed in an application stating that you wished to accompany me on my errand to the abandoned mansion. I realize that I stated on the flyer that the most qualified applicant would be chosen on Monday. Unfortunately, there was a much lower turnout than I had anticipated and you were the only one to apply. Therefore, I had no choice but to select _you_ to accompany me on this extermination errand. If you haven't any questions, I will expect you to meet me on Wednesday evening at 7:00 sharp."

After listening intently to his speech, Hermione answered, "No, sir. I haven't any questions."

Snape rose from his seat and motioned her to leave. "Very well, then. Please be prompt, as I do not desire to be there any longer than necessary. Any tardiness on your part will result in lesser pay."

Hermione nodded her understanding and quickly left. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she walked to her room and began reviewing her texts, making sure that she was well prepared for any and all creatures she may encounter so as not to look like a fool in front of Professor Snape. Even the smallest mistake could cause her to either get scathing remark or even worse, a dock in pay knowing Snape. She also knew that any errand that Snape himself would proposition a student to accompany him on wouldn't be an easy one.

The following days came and went, and soon Hermione found herself arriving at the gates of the abandoned mansion. She rode her broom there since it was too long of a distance to walk. The mansion itself gave off an eerie aura and a black mist completely enveloped its surroundings. Every single one of the mansion's windows were smashed. Possibly due to local neighbor kids or other creatures. The mansion was pained a dull grey and from the gates it seemed to lean to one side, making it appear unstructurally sound. She dreaded going in there. The place embodied the description of every haunted house mentioned in muggle Halloween tales. Taking one last look around and grasping her robes tightly around her, Hermione cautiously walked towards the mansion's doors. When she entered the doors she was met with an even more eerie sight. The entire interior of the foyer was covered with thick cobwebs. On top of that, the walls and staircase appeared to have been mauled by some kind of large animal with sharp claws. Hermione gulped. She didn't want to know whether or not she'd be facing said animal. When she took another glance around the room she noticed a tall, dark figure walking straight towards her. Unknowing what it was, she immediately brandished her wand and pointed it in the direction of the figure.

"Lumos!"

As soon as her wand lit up, the figure became much more familiar but no less frightening.

"I would advise you to extinquish that light, as it will attract unwanted company," Snape declared.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and quickly muttered the word to return her wand to normal.

"Sorry, sir. I thought maybe you were one of the creatures lurking around here."

Snape snorted, obviously annoyed. "Follow me."

Professor Snape started walking slowly with Hermione in his wake. He stopped short of the staircase leading to the second and third floors, turning to face her.

"If we wish to leave this place at a decent hour, we must each take a floor individually," he began. "I suggest you take the ground level while I take the second floor. We will meet on the third floor and exterminate it together. Use any means necessary to rid the area of anything that may have taken up residence."

Hermione became frozen with fear when he mentioned splitting up. She didn't like this place as it was, and having to prowl around its confines alone didn't sit well with her. On top of that, it was starting to get colder in the mansion, making her shiver with cold as much as fear. Snape didn't seem to care though, about her state of being. He simply began his ascent to the second floor giving her an evil smirk as if being proud of what he had done to her.

Once he was out of sight, Hermione began the task of exterminating her floor. The first level was essentially one big circle, with no alcoves for anything to hide in, which made her task a bit easier as everything would have to be out in the open. Despite Snape's recommendation, she re-lit her wand. There was far too much debris on the floor to trip on given the state the mansion was in and she didn't wish to visit the infirmary when she got back. But she did only light her wand bright enough to see where she was going so as not to attract anything, which she certainly didn't wish to do.

As she walked along the dusty floor she soon encountered her first creature which was only a mere Bundimun which she dispatched quickly with a scouring charm. Afterwards, she kept walking, only to run into several other weak magical creatures that barely matched her in skill and were easily taken care of. The remainder of the floor contained even more lackluster creatures, allowing Hermione to reach the staircase again with little trouble.

She ascended the creaking staircase to the second level and hearing, nor seeing, any sign of Professor Snape, decided to keep going to the third level. When she got there, she found him waiting impatiently.

"If I had known that there would be such mediocre creatures lurking here I wouldn't have even sent out those flyers. I could have easliy exterminated this place myself had I known that," he said rather sternly.

"True sir, but if you had come here by yourself you would have been here much longer," Hermione reassured him.

Snape sighed, obviously unimpressed. "If there is nothing worth our while on this floor I may just reduce your salary in half as 10 galleons is hardly worth giving for this level of work."

Hermione tried to hide the incredulous look on her face. If she knew she was only going to get a measly 5 galleons for spending the night in a dreary mansion with Snape, she never would have gone.

As they began to inspect the third floor, Snape stopped for a moment and added, "Longbottom could have exterminated this house... _blindfolded_."

Ignoring the cross look Hermione threw his way, they both began walking around the third level dispatching any lowly creature that happened to come near them. As they were finishing the third level, a question crossed Hermione's mind.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Only if it applies to our current situation," he replied.

"It does. I was just wondering why you requested in your flyer that the person to help you tonight have near-perfect O.W.L.S. in potions? I know that you didn't request that I brew or bring any potions with me and I'm not even sure if you have any with you, either," she asked.

Snape smirked at her intellegent deduction, but didn't let her see he was impressed.

"I did not wish to be insulted by working with someone who was a complete idiot with potions but excellent with something as brainless as charms. The requirement was more for my sanity than for this errand. Come, we are nearing the staircase. Once we reach it we can finally rid ourselves of this complete waste of time."

Hermione chuckled in her head at the answer her Professor had provided. Only Snape could have an ego such as that and get away with it.

When they almost neared the staircase, Snape stopped abruptly. He looked up and made his wand brighter than the small glow that he had been using all this time. Hermione deduced that he probably gave in also, not wanting to trip on anything. Snape raised his wand to the ceiling to confirm what he believed he saw.

"Just as I thought," he sighed, "an attic. It looks like we're not quite through with this place after all. Let's go." He tapped his wand at the door to the attic and it opened to let down a small set of stairs. Snape ascended first, followed by Hermione and what they saw made Hermione gasp. The attic itself was nearly the entire width of the house. It was also the cleanest level with only a fine layer of dust covering the floor. The walls and ceiling were ornately decorated with various artifacts and jeweled wall hangings. There was a small window on the far end of the room with a nice sized blue couch resting in front of it. The room appeared to have been untouched in several years, yet it was in near pristine condition when compared to the rest of the house.

The attic was exceptionally quiet. Both Snape and Hermione were near positive that there wasn't anything lurking there and after a quick survey of the room, began towards the staircase to leave. But as they reached the stairs, an odd looking creature that resembled a blue fur ball with horns and red eyes leapt out from behind the couch and threw a spell that knoked them both flat on their face. Snape recovered first and countered with a spell that threw the creature right out the window.

Thoroughly annoyed and slightly bruised, Snape attempted to rise from the floor only to be pulled back down to it. Utterly confused, he sat for a moment unsure of what was going on. Hermione began to stir and she too tried to stand up only to be pulled back into a sitting position on the floor next to Snape, by an almost magnetic force. She too now shared a confused look with her Professor.

"What's going on here, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't any idea. Apparently that 'thing' has hexed us somehow and I am unsure as to what exactly it did to us. As far as I could tell before I sent it out the window, it was a Pseudowiz," Snape explained.

"Oh! That's one of those creatures that can cast any one of several spells towards a possible threat so that it can escape, right?" Hermione questioned.

Snape nodded. "Yes, but it can only cast virtually harmless spells that only stupefy or immobilize a witch or wizard for a specific amount of time or until conditions are met to remove the spell. Just enough for a Pseudowiz to escape unharmed. They say that you can never tell what spell it will cast until it is too late. Also, it is believed that not even the pseudowiz knows what spell it is casting at the moment because it is too fearful to take notice."

"How interesting. What kind of spell do you think it cast on us just now?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever spell it is, it seems intent on keeping us glued to the floor. It appears to have the properties of an anti-levitation spell designed to keep the caster's feet on the floor at all times. Perhaps if we stand up at the same time, it will break the spell since the spell is going to the extreme by apparently trying to keep us both from standing." Snape deducted.

"All right. Let's try it."

On the count of three, Hermione and Snape both stood together effortlessly. Believing the spell had been broken they both moved again towards the staircase. When they reached it, Hermione stopped and began feeling around in the pockets of her robe.

"Oh wait! I forgot my wand! It was knocked out during the attack and I forgot to pick it up when we stood," she explained.

Snape let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well, but make it quick. I would very much like to leave this dismal establishment sometime this night."

Hermione quickly ventured back to the spot where the attack occurred. Unfortunately just as she reached it, Snape's body came flying towards her at an alarmng rate, crashing into her. They both slumped to the floor in pain.

"Ow... that hurt..." she whined.

Snape looked thoroughly annoyed. "What in the Hell just happened?!"

"I... I don't know sir. What in the world could have caused you to just 'fly' into me?"

"I haven't the foggiest," he replied truthfully. "As far as I can tell, the spell that was cast seems to be some kind of 'togetherness' spell. It is something that is cast by friends or colleagues when in dangerous situations. Basically, once the spell is cast, the two involved cannot move more than a foot away from each other without the spell forcing them back together. Hence our current predicament."

Hermione glanced at the two of them, now sitting with their backs pressed against one another as if glued together that way.

"Of course," he continued, "there are several different variations of togetherness spells and there is no logical way to determine which one we have been hexed with."

"I see," Hermione replied. "Then how will we get out of here?"

Snape took a deep breath. "I will simply cast a typical dispell charm that will break us free. Nearly all togetherness spells can be broken this way."

Hermione sat still and quiet as Professor Snape pulled out his wand and muttered the incantation. But as he announced the final word of the spell, sparks jumped from in-between them and Snape's wand flew to an unknown corner of the room.

"Damn it all!" Snape cursed. He certainly didn't expect _that _to happen.

"What went wrong, sir? I thought you said that all togetherness spells could be broken by that charm?" Hermione asked.

Snape regained his composure. "I said _nearly_ all. Apparently we've been hexed with one of the few that cannot be dispelled by a simple charm, hence the reason my wand is now gone. And before you suggest it, I cannot simply call it back to me as the spell will only dislodge it from my hand once again making the attempt futile."

Hermione closed her mouth, having nothing more to say or suggest. Then, before either one could speak or move, they both felt that familiar magnetic force moving their bodies.

"What's going on now?!" Hermione shrieked. She could feel her body moving and being unable to stop it.

"I'm guessing the spell doesn't want us in this particular position any longer," Snape replied, trying to stay calm while his body was moving against his will.

Soon the spell had moved them so that their backs were no longer facing each other. Instead, they were now in a standing position, hovering just slightly off the ground exceptionally close to each other to the point where their noses were almost touching. Then, as if something had pushed him from behind, Snape fell directly on top of Hermione, landing with a soft thud on the floor, knocking the wind out of her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a very deep breath. Having her Professor's entire weight on her all at once was not what she expected. She was getting more agitated by the minute.

"What is this spell trying to do?! Kill us?!"

Snape sighed. "Hardly. It's trying to get us to do something that we _certainly_ cannot do."

"Come again?" Hermione questioned.

Snape didn't quite know how to gently explain what was going on so he just came right out and told her. "I was hoping against hope that the one togetherness spell that that blasted creature cast on us would not be the only togetherness spell that cannot be broken by magic." He took a deep breath. "The spell it cast is called a union charm."

"A what? I've never heard of that charm before. It certainly wasn't mentioned in my charms O.W.L.S.," she mentioned.

"It woudn't be. It is an advanced level charm, although is very easy to cast which is why our little Pseudowiz was able to cast it. You wouldn't come across it in any book at Hogwarts because it is only found in books in university-level medical libraries," he explained.

"Oh, I see. Go on."

Snape nodded and continued. "The union charm is a charm primarily used by mediwitches and wizards that have studied the realm of psychology. They cast this particular charm on couples in marriage counseling who seem unable to fix their relationship by any other means. In other words, it is a last resort. Once the spell is cast, it cannot be broken unless the couple decides to... consummate their marriage again."

Hermione's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She looked like she was going into anaphylactic shock. Snape could feel her distress, as the spell wasn't allowing him to get off of her anytime soon.

"I thought that that thing could only cast _harmless_ spells?!" she cried.

"It is harmless... to a married couple. But in our case... well..." Snape was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to her. But he sure as Hell wasn't going to bed one of his students!

Hermione was getting hysterical now. "But... but... we can't! We just can't! Doesn't the spell know that we aren't a married couple?!"

Snape sighed. "I thought you of all people would know that spells do not discriminate against anyone. Whomever the spell is cast on, that's who it is cast on. That's first year information."

Hermione could only stare incredulously at him. "Must you berate me at a time like this?!"

For the first time, Snape actually felt sympathy for one of his students. "I apologize." After a moment of silence, he gathered his thoughts again. "I assure you that I am trying my best to come up with a less... 'invasive' method of breaking this spell. Unfortunately, nothing is coming to mind. My knowledge of advanced level medi-charms is mediocre at best." Then, still feeling Hermione's sharp breathing he added, "Hyperventilating will only make you sick. Please try to calm yourself down, if only a little."

Hermione tried her hardest to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths and managed to even her breathing a little. But she was still as scared as could be. The only thought running through her mind was that she'd have to sleep with her potions professor if she ever wanted to see the light of day again. And that thought only made her more pale.

Just then, a chilled breeze swept through the attic, hitting Snape and Hermione full force. Snape held tightly to Hermione out of instinct in fear that something was going to come at them through the window. When nothing came he loosened his grip. The wind was cold enough to keep them shivering long after it died down.

"Professor, do you know why it's so cold in here? I don't remember the weather report saying it was going to be this cold out tonight. The report said the temperature was only supposed to drop a few degrees more, but that wind felt ever so much colder," she said.

Snape knew what was going on. "I know. This house was cursed many years ago. The curse was designed to oust the current residents and ended up making the house uninhabitable for future residents. The effect of the curse is that whatever the temperature is outside, it would be reflected stronger inside, 10 fold. So basically when it is cold or warm outside it will be substantially colder or warmer inside. In other words, as the night goes on, we could be facing arctic temperatures. The likes of which we are not dressed for, causing us to literally 'catch our death' as it were."

"That's horrible! Whatever are we going to do! We can't very well... you know..." Hermione said, averting her eyes from him.

"I quite share your distress, but also know that we haven't a choice in the matter. There isn't a single living soul within miles of this mansion, nor is there any way of contacting anyone without access to my wand. As it is, no one will even expect us back at Hogwarts until morning since I clearly stated to the Headmaster that this extermination could take all night. Either way you look at it, we are stuck here. We will not survive unless we do what the spell intends for us to do." Snape explained.

Hermione couldn't believe that Snape was even _considering_ that! But as much as she wanted to fight it, she knew that dying of hypothermia was a much worse fate.

"I understand, but... are you sure there is no other way?" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just that I... I... I haven't... that's to say I've never..." How could she just tell Snape she was a virgin? He'd probably make some scathing remark, or worse, laugh at her.

"You've never done this with anyone before, correct?" Snape asked.

Hermione was shocked at the gentleness in his voice. It held none of the sharpness that she'd come to know being his student.

"No... I haven't. And I certainly didn't expect my first time to be here... with you of all people!"

Hermione lost it. The tears she had been holding back finally came through and streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly and began to cry fully. Snape didn't know what to do. Usually when one of his students cried in class it was due to something he had done intentionally to them, something he was happy to do in the first place over something stupid that the student had done. But this was different. He had a crying girl in his arms that was crying over something genuinely distressing that wasn't caused by him. Snape himself was distressed at the fact that soon he'd be stealing this girl's innocence all because of a stupid charm. So he did the only thing he could think of to try and soothe her, and that was to press her head to his chest and stroke her hair. Once Hermione realized what he was doing, her crying gradually decreased to a small whimper. Although she was in the arms of her most hated professor, she felt strangely comforted in his embrace.

When she was calm enough, Snape spoke to her. "I realize that this is very stressful to you, and I feel no joy in causing you this pain. Unfortunately, it is necessary for our survival. Rest assured I will not simply violate you to break the spell. I will be gentle and I will make sure you derive pleasure from this experience, giving you the utmost respect you deserve."

Hermione was completely speechless. She would never in a million years expect such kindness from Professor Snape. She thought for sure that he would simply violate her as a means to an end just to break the spell. But he proved her wrong. Dead wrong. Hermione could only stare at him with utter awe in her eyes.

Unknowing how to respond, Snape continued, "I believe that the spell will allow us to stand long enough to get to to the couch since we are not far from it, so long as we walk very close together. I think a soft couch would be much more suitable than a hard floor."

Hermione nodded. On the count of three again, Hermione and Snape both stood and ambled over to the couch. Just as they neared it, the spell kicked in and forced them back into a laying position. Only this time was different. Instead of simply being on top of each other, their faces were pulled close together.

"Okay, is it just my imagination, or can you not move your face either?" Hermione asked.

"No, apparently the spell is getting more 'aggressive' because we haven't proceeded to do anything yet," Snape explained. "If I may, I'd like to do something small just to see if it will allow us to separate our faces."

Hermione became nervous. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"Nothing too invasive. Just hold still."

Snape tilted his head a little and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe he was kissing her! She figured this must be the 'something small' he mentioned. Although it was Snape kissing her, she came to the conclusion that it was turning into quite a nice kiss. Being that she hadn't much experience in this area, she decided to kiss him back just to see what it was like.

As soon as she opened her mouth to him, he was lost. When Snape made the decision to kiss her, he thought for sure that she wouldn't respond and that it would only end up to be a peck on the lips. But now... _now_ she was enjoying it. For a brief moment he even felt her hand on his head, but it left as soon as it arrived. After a few moments, he managed to pull back.

"Wow... what a kiss..." Hermione was out of breath. She never thought Snape would know how to kiss like that.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, giving her a small smile.

Hermione smiled back, blushing a bit. "I've... actually never been kissed quite like that before."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really? If school rumors hold true, then you and Mr. Weasley are rather close."

"What? Me and Ron? Oh _no_! Ron and I really aren't like that. I mean, I did have feelings at one point for him, and he for me. But, when we tried to date and then tried to kiss each other, we realized how strange it felt being that we were friends for so many years," she explained.

"Ah, I see," Snape remarked. "You know, you don't have to be afraid to touch me. I will not stop you or yell at you like I would in one of my classes. Especially since we are going to become quite intimate with each other."

"Why did you say that for?" Hermione was bewildered. He couldn't have very well felt her hand touching his head for that split second could he?

"When we were kissing I felt your hand on my head, but you quickly withdrew it. What were you attempting to do?" he asked.

Hermione blushed even deeper and averted her eyes. Noticing this, Snape added, "You needn't be embarrassed, Hermione. You are allowed to act on any feelings you wish for tonight. Anything you do or feel will be entirely normal given the circumstances."

"I... I know." Then Hermione realized something. "Wait a sec. Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Yes. Last I remember that is your name isn't it?" he said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yes, but... you've never called me by my first name before. You always just call me 'Miss Granger'," she replied.

"True, but I thought that a bit of familiarity would be welcome in our situation. If you wish, you may call me by my given name as well."

Hermione thought this over for a moment. "Very well then... Severus." His name sounded strange on her tongue, but it also made her feel a bit less nervous. He wasn't her potions professor now, he was just a man.

"So now what were you trying to do before when we were kissing," he repeated.

"Oh, that. I just all of a sudden had the urge to weave my hand in your hair, is all," she answered.

"Ah. Well if you'd like to do that now, I woudn't be adverse to it."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She slowly reached her hand up to his head and allowed her fingers to brush his hair. Immediately she noticed its softness. It wasn't greasy or coarse like it looked. His hair was actually fine and simply shiny. Hermione became entranced by the action. Severus seemed to notice this and he smiled at her. Hermione took the opportunity to ask a brave question.

"May I... may we kiss again?"

"Of course," said Severus. He leaned in and met her lips again. This time he found no resistance as Hermione completely welcomed him in. To his utter surprise she allowed his tongue in to play with hers in a passionate dance. Severus soon felt her other hand embrace his head. He silently mused how wonderful this all felt.

Hermione was enjoying the kiss to the full extent. She felt her head would explode if he kissed her with any more emotion than he already was. On top of that she loved the feel of her hands in his hair. She silently thought to herself, 'If I'm getting this way over just kissing, I can only imagine how I'll be during...' she quickly stopped herself and shook the thought from her head, reveling in what was going on now.

Severus pulled back again and pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in short gasps. Hermione's breathing had also quickened and her face was a deep crimson. They just laid there for a short while gazing into each other eyes, allowing their breaths to even out before either one of them said anything.

"I believe that the spell will now allow us to move a bit more," Severus mentioned. Sure enough when he attempted to move, he found that he could lift his body at least a foot away from Hermione's, confirming that the spell had given them more leeway now that they had kissed. "Very good. Now we will have plenty of room to get undressed."

Hermione's nervousness came back full force. The big moment had finally come and she certainly wasn't ready for it. Severus seemed to sense what she was feeling, as if he was reading her mind. He cradled her head in his hands, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Not noticing any adverse reaction, he placed a kiss on the side of her chin and proceeded downwards. When he kissed and nibbled her ear, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and her nervousness seemed to lighten. Severus continued, placing delicate kisses on her neck. He stopped at the collar of her uniform and began to slowly take off her robe and clothing, all the while constantly gauging her reaction.

Hermione was in bliss. She completely forgot the world around her and focused entirely on Severus' ministrations. When she felt him start to undress her, her first reaction was to stop him, but she relented knowing that he had promised to treat her with gentleness and respect. Once her robe was off she allowed him to take off the rest of her uniform clothes as well, leaving her clad only in her bra and slacks. Then his hands left her and he began taking off his own clothes, also. When he was finished, Hermione was presented with a finely toned, hairless chest that only boasted a small tuft of hair at the navel. She couldn't stop the gasp she let loose at the sight. Never would she have thought that he would have a body such as this. Instinctively she reached out and ran her hand over his chest and belly, feeling his rapid heartbeat inbetween. 'He must be as nervous as me even though he's not showing it' she thought.

Severus enjoyed the feel of her hand on him and when she was through exploring, he grasped her hand and gave it a chaste kiss, making her blush again. He then leaned down and kissed her again, in an attempt to distract her from what he was planning on doing next. Severus slowly undid her bra putting it to the side. He then undid her slacks and pulled them down, along with her undergarments. When he pulled them down far enough, Hermione assisted and toed off her socks and shoes so her lower clothing could be properly removed. Now completely naked underneath him, Hermione didn't feel it was fair for him to still be partially dressed. So she decided to be brave and began to undo his pants. She was able to get the pants themselves open, but for the life of her she couldn't undo his belt buckle. Severus could tell she was getting frustrated and let out a low chuckle deep in his throat. He then assisted her and undid his belt, so she could pull his lower garments down. He too, assisted her by removing his socks and shoes, and soon his pants and boxers were in the same pile as Hermione's.

Now both naked, Severus cautiously pressed his body to Hermione's. The first thing Hermione felt was his throbbing member pressed against her. The reality of what was going on came rushing back to her and it made her body shiver. Severus left her lips again after what seemed like an eternity, and he began kissing his way down her face and neck again. He went further this time, placing kisses on her collarbone working his way down until he placed a kiss on her left breast. Seeing no reaction on her face he took the nipple in his mouth and began nibbling on it. At that, Hermione gasped, letting out a small moan. Severus then brought his hand up and began playing with her other breast, eliciting more moans from Hermione. After a while he released her breasts, raising himself up to kiss her passionately on the lips once more. Hermione's hands had found their way to Severus' back where they roamed sensually over it. She coudn't believe how much she enjoyed the feel of his body flush against hers. All too soon, Severus released her from his kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione froze for a moment, unsure what to say. And then after only a slight hesitation, she replied, "Yes, I believe so."

After receiving her permission, Severus slowly positioned himself at her awaiting opening and pushed in ever so carefully. As he slid further in, he realized that Hermione was scarcely breathing. It was obvious that she was exerting all her energy to will her body to relax and allow him entry. When he reached her barrier, she stiffened and scrunched up her face. Severus frowned. He knew this would be painful for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, and then with one quick thrust he entered her fully. Hermione let out a pained cry and dug her fingernails into Severus' back. Severus did not move, but simply dotted kisses all over her face and body in an attempt to relax her and ease her pain. Slowly, it worked, and Hermione began taking deeper, calming breaths. Then Severus began stroking her hair causing her to nuzzle his hand affectionately.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Good," he continued, "because the worst is over now. Just relax and I promise the rest will feel much better." He sealed his promise with a kiss and pulled out a bit to thrust back into her. The feeling made Hermione gasp, she didn't know what to expect. Then he did it again, harder and faster this time, and Hermione felt it. He hit a spot deep inside her that felt absolutely wonderful and made her want to feel it again. Severus could tell she was relaxing more and he picked up the speed of his thrusts, holding tightly to her hips.

Hermione was in pure ecstasy, moaning in pure pleasure with each thrust of Severus' hips. She loved the feeling of him inside her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. After what seemed like eternity, Hermione could feel a tightness in her lower region. The feeling increased with each thrust, threatening to undo her. When she couldn't restrain the feeling anymore she released it, her entire body shuddering from the effect. Her body squeezed his member tightly as she stiffened in his arms, causing Severus to fall over the edge shortly after with a deep moan.

Coming down from their respective highs, Severus gingerly laid his body on top of Hermione's; his head resting on her shoulder and his arms cradling her lithe form. Hermione kept one hand on Severus' back and the other one she used to embrace and stroke his head. Their breathing patterns were erratic and they were quite content to simply hold each other for the time being, not wishing to move for anything. After their breathing evened, it was Hermione who broke the silence first.

"That was... _wonderful_, Severus. Simply amazing..." she said dreamily.

"I'm glad I succeeded in making your first experience a pleasurable one," Severus replied.

Hermione grinned. "If I had known it would have felt _this _good, I wouldn't have given you such a hard time about it."

"It was understandable and justified nervousness. You needn't worry," said Severus.

"And... thank you... for being so gentle. I almost wish that this night didn't have to end. I've never felt such comfort before," she said wistfully.

"Yes, this night turned out to be much more enjoyable than I had hoped. A night spent exterminating a mansion usually does not include something as sordid as _this_," he mentioned, smirking.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I certainly don't remember 'sleeping with a sexy potions master' being a part of the job description."

Severus glared at her wide-eyed and Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth, unbelieving of what had just come out of it.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said something so... naughty..." she admitted, blushing.

Severus only raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well... now I at least know what you truly think of me. And I thought you hated me thoroughly. What a surprise..."

Hermione glared fiercely at him. "Veeeeery funny, Severus! And just for your information, I never hated you as a teacher. I always believed that you had a reason for sniping on the students as badly as you did, no matter how biased. Even when you did it to me. I was still scared of you though, even tonight. I mean, honestly! Any student that isn't Slytherin can't do anything right in your eyes, admit it!" She poked him in the ribs to accentuate her statement.

Severus outright laughed this time. "Quite an outstanding deduction, Hermione. Although to preserve my well-being, I'm going to answer 'no comment'."

Hermione's glare became withering. "Only you could say that and get away with it."

"Quite true. Is it safe to assume that your naughty little comment means you've changed your outlook of me?" he asked.

Hermione's face softened. "Yes, it is safe to assume that. Of course, don't expect me to be nice to you or anything like that from now on..." She raised his head to give him a quick, but meaningful, kiss.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Snape replied with a crooked smile. "Well, as much as I am enjoying our witty banter, I do suggest we leave this place as it is starting to get rather cold."

Hermione nodded. "Ah, yes. We should be getting back to Hogwarts now. Did our efforts work? Is the spell broken?"

"See for yourself. Attempt to move away from me," he replied.

Severus rolled off her and freeing her to move. She slowly stood and started walking away from him, feeling no magnetic force trying to pull her back to him.

"It's broken! Now we can finally leave!" she said excitedly. Though excited at first, something inside her sucked up all the excitement as soon as it came. She then realized that leaving this mansion meant leaving this night behind them. Severus soon caught the look on her face and voiced what she was thinking next.

"I understand how you must feel now. I know I feel the same way. But as you are well aware of, the second we leave this mansion I will once again be your professor and you will once again be my student," he said solemnly.

Hermione sighed. She knew this night was a fleeting moment, but she couldn't pretend she didn't develop feelings for him by the end of it. "I know. You needn't tell me that. I quite well understand the situation."

"Good," he responded. Severus walked over to where Hermione was standing and embraced her whispering the words 'I'm sorry' in her ear. He then held her head in his hands and gave her one final kiss. With that, he walked over to their clothes pile and began dressing. Hermione sighed and did the same. When they both were fully dressed, they began the long descent to the ground level of the mansion in silence. Upon exiting the gates, Snape suggested he apparate them both back to Hogwarts to save time since the night was only getting colder. So Hermione held tightly to both her broom and to Severus and they apparated to Hogwarts. Entering the doors, they each went their separate ways, giving each other a small tightlipped smile as they left.

A/N: Just a little side note here... If anyone caught the little line in the story that hinted at Snape's ability as an expert Legilimens, please mention it in your review. Just a little word search fun for everyone! Thanks in advance! F.H.


	2. Seek and You Shall Find

Woo hoo! I got reviews! does Happy Happy Joy Joy dance Me so happy! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Please review! I feed on reviews like a leech... okay bad analogy. I'll try to think of a better one by Chapter 3. Ja ne! F.H.

Chapter 2: Seek and You Shall Find

"So Ron and I were going to head over to Hagrid's after school for a visit. You coming, Hermione?"

Ron was already sitting in the Great Hall inhaling his food, and Harry and Hermione stood lingering in the doorway. Hermione had already eaten wasn't going to join her friends.

"I'm afraid I can't, Harry. I have tons of homework and then I have to see Professor Snape about an assignment." She couldn't very well tell Harry the _real_ reason she was going to see Snape. 'He'd probably try to hex him if he knew what we did last night,' she thought.

"Well that's too bad. If you like, Ron and I can wait for you after you see him and we can go to Hagrid's afterwards."

"Oh, no. You go and enjoy yourself at Hagrid's. I'm not sure how long I'll be and you don't want to be out late at night," she said, hoping he'd give up the pursuit. Hermione didn't quite know what she could expect when going to see him, and she didn't want Harry and Ron to get suspicious if she was in there for more than a few minutes.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure, then I guess we'll see you later tonight then."

"Thanks for understanding Harry, I'll see you later." Harry gave Hermione a small smile and a wave and went to join Ron at the table. Once she saw he was seated, she left the hall and walked briskly to her dorms so she could finish her homework as quickly as possible and go see Snape. When she arrived, she walked straight up to her room and started on the first assignment she had on her list and continuing from there. By the time she was done it was an hour later. Her homework usually didn't take her that long to do, but her mind was constantly wandering to other thoughts... most notably, those of a certain dark-haired professor...

Hermione began her walk to the dungeons, avoiding anyone along the way who might impede her progress. When she arrived at Snape's door, she all of a sudden felt a stream of nervousness run through her. Twice she tried to rest her raised fist to the door, and twice she failed to do so. 'Why am I stalling?' she thought. 'Why am I afraid of how he'll react? Especially after last night.' Hermione really didn't know the answers to these questions, but she was determined to do what she came here to do. Her third attempt was successful and she knocked gently on the heavy wooden door.

"Who's there?!" came the bellowing voice from within.

"It...it's Hermione Granger, sir. I'd like to speak to you for a moment if I may." Hermione was surprised at how meek her voice had become all of a sudden.

"Very well, you may enter."

Hermione cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, walking towards the sound of his voice. Snape was sitting at his desk, furiously writing something on a piece of parchment. Most likely a scathing comment on some poor first year's assignment that would scare the young child into oblivion.

"Whatever you have to ask of me Miss Granger, please be short. I have several first year essays to review."

'Hm...I'm good,' she thought, smirking to herself. Snape didn't even bother to stop writing or look up to acknowledge her presence, though. Hermione walked closer to his desk and cleared her throat to chase away her nervousness.

"Well sir, I was... I just wanted to speak to you about last night."

Snape ceased writing immediately at her words. But he couldn't meet her face. Hearing no response, Hermione continued.

"I know that what happened was unavoidable, given the circumstances, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it regardless. Actually... I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you, really. I know what I'm saying sounds foolish, but I..." Hermione stopped herself. She couldn't tell him how she truly felt. She was too afraid of rejection.

Snape remained deathly still. He hadn't even blinked during her speech, but now he felt obliged to say something. If he didn't, she would just stand there for eternity wringing her hands as she was currently doing. He couldn't see her face, but he knew by the sound of her voice that it must be wrought with worry. Snape slowly raised his head and met her eyes, confirming his suspicions. Now he just had to keep his own nerves under control.

"Miss Granger, you must try your hardest to forget the events that occured last night. What happened needed to be done to dissolve the spell, nothing more." Snape tried to keep his voice even and strong, but somehow it sounded a bit weak. His thoughts, too, were clouded by her image, but he wouldn't dare let her on to that in any way, shape, or form.

"I...I don't know if I can do that... I've been trying to do so all day, but to no avail. The more I try to forget, the more I think about it. And... the more I want you..." Her voice trembled towards the end. Hermione could feel her nervousness rising.

At that, Snape stood from his desk and crossed over to where she was standing.

"Miss Granger, may I remind you how inappropriate this conversation is turning? Unless you have an academic question to ask me, I suggest you leave immediately."

Hermione's eyes grew wider as she looked down at her feet. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Are you....are you saying that you don't want me?"

Severus snorted and turned his back on her, obviously annoyed that she had the nerve to ask such a foolish question.

"Whether or not I want you is of no importance," he answered sharply, knitting his brow. "Regardless of what happened between us and of the feelings we both exchanged, I am still your teacher and you are still my student. You must try your hardest to bury last night's events."

"How can you expect me to just _forget_ what happened last night?!" Hermione could only stare incredulously at her Professor's back, awaiting a typical, harsh response that only he would be able to give. Fortunately, she didn't get one.

"Because I asked..." he murmured sadly, still unable to face her.

Hermione's face drooped at his words. "Why?"

'Why'.The infernal question he had no answer to. How could he tell her how he _truly _felt? Sure, he only slept with her to break the spell and get them out of that dismal house so that they wouldn't die. But what he hadn't bargained for was the afterthoughts that followed their experience. Thoughts that wormed their way into Snape's head and refused to 'get the Hell out' despite his desperate pleading. He knew that if he gave into those thoughts, he'd be undone.

"Please leave, Miss Granger. You're treading on very dangerous territory here, and I'd rather you not get hurt."

Hermione felt defeated. She knew he felt something that night or he woudn't be acting so evasive now. She also knew that he wasn't going to budge. With a heavy sigh, she turned and walked towards the door. But when she placed her hand on the knob to open it, a final thought emerged.

"Just say that you don't want me and I'll forget entirely about last night and pretend it never happened."

Snape could scarcely breathe. He certainly hadn't expected her to say _that_. 'Why the Hell couldn't she have just left well enough alone!' he yelled to himself. But Snape stuck to his guns and replied, "I don't want you."

"I don't believe you... not after the way you treated me last night..." she whispered. "Can't you at least look me in the eye and say it?"

Snape was getting more annoyed by the minute. "Miss Granger, you are wearing my patience thin. I suggest you leave."

Hermione let go of the door and walked towards him. "Please?"

Snape sighed and turned to face her, ready to remark on her insolence. But when he met her eyes, filled with sadness, his cruel facade melted and he was lost. "I cannot give you what you want. Even if what I want is the same. We must learn to deal with that reality."

Hermione's sadness grew. As it did, a small pair of tears trickled down her cheeks. As a last resort she asked him one final question. "Then, may I have one kiss to remember you by? Just so that I don't forget what it felt like."

Snape mulled this over in his brain. As much as he wanted to simply grab her by the scruff of her shirt and throw her out like the meddlesome know-it-all she was, he couldn't refuse her request. So he sighed and gave in.

"Very well. But make it quick."

Hermione stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Snape framed her face with his hands, smoothing her tears with his thumbs. Then, lowering his head, he delicately pressed his lips to hers. At first he just planned on making it quick- a slight peck on the lips and then off with her. But kissing her again forced last night's memories to come rushing back, like a tsunami, crashing into the part of his subconscious that told him not to kiss her in the first place.

That's when he deepened it, his insistent tongue teasing her lips and asking for permission into her mouth. When it was granted, he lost his last ounce of control. Hermione herself was in heaven. She never thought for an instant that he would have granted her request the way their conversation was going, let alone kiss her with such passion.

Snape pulled back first, pressing his forehead to hers, his breath coming in short gasps. Hermione kept her eyes closed, still reeling from the kiss. She didn't wish to move away from him for anything.

"That was...wonderful..." Hermione sighed, catching her breath.

"Yes... I had forgotten what it was like." Snape agreed. He definitely enjoyed _that_, and would most certainly not turn down another. His thoughts were interrupted though, when Hermione captured his lips again. He took this opportunity to move his hands to her back, while hers weaved through his hair to hold tight to his neck in a proper embrace. He let her have control of the kiss for awhile, and then he left her lips and trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear where he began nibbling, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Oh! Severus!" Her brain clicked then. "Oh... is... is it alright... to call you that again..." she managed between gasps. The last thing she wanted to do now was offend him.

Snape was now making his way down her neck. "I wouldn't expect you to call me anything else at this moment... Hermione..."

Hermione smiled, knowing she had Severus in her arms again. She moved in even closer, until her body was flush against his. That's when she felt a more insistent piece of his anatomy.

"Oh! I think someone else wants attention..." she smiled seductively.

"Mmm... sorry... it has a mind of its own," he murmured between kisses.

Hermione decided to make use of his current state. "Take me to bed, Severus."

Severus moaned deep in his throat. He thought she'd never ask. But his common sense got the best of him.

"We can't... not now. If you stay, people will be suspicious by morning."

Hermione thought for a moment and answered, "I'll just tell anyone that asks, that I fell asleep in the library and stayed there until morning. It'll also explain why I'll be wearing the same clothes from the day before."

Severus smiled, "Smart girl." He kissed her again, sliding his hands further down her body, past her buttocks, to cup the back of her thighs. Then in one swift movement, he hoisted her up and rested her on his hips. Hermione could only shriek in response.

"What in the world are you doing?!"

"'Taking' you to bed, of course," he said with mock innocence.

"Well, I didn't mean that _literally_!"

"Hm. Well, I thought in this case that a literal approach was best. I could always release you and let you fall to the ground..."

Hermione gripped tightly to Severus' form, afraid he might do just that.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Severus only gave a deep chuckle at her surprised answer.

"You tease!" she yelled, smacking him upside the head.

Severus put on his best 'Professor Snape glare' making Hermione take notice.

"Now, now... if you're going to get violent I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Of course if you behave, the rewards will be endless." And he continued his ministrations to her neck, sucking more than kissing this time, making her making her give off delectable moans. He only got so far though, having to stop upon reaching the collar of her uniform shirt. "Accursed uniforms! They're impeding my progress. And my hands are a bit full at the moment," he said, giving her legs a tiny squeeze.

It was Hermione's turn to wear an evil smirk. "I think I can help with that." She quickly unwound her hands from Severus' neck, pulled off her sweater vest, and began working on the buttons of her dress shirt. When that was taken care of, she quickly unlatched her bra, tossing it to the side with the rest of the garments.

Severus gave her an appreciative once-over and smiled at her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Hermione blushed. "You're just saying that because I'm half-naked."

With a snort he replied, "Hardly. You are equally beautiful, with or without clothing."

She blushed even deeper. Her exposed skin even took on a pinkish hue. "You're... the first person to ever say that to me..."

"I'm glad." He kissed her again to show her the truth in his words. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?"

"Yes, let's."

Severus walked quickly to his bedroom carrying Hermione as if she weighed nothing. When they arrived, they both gave a knowing smile and looked in each other's eyes, knowing that when they awoke the next morning, neither one of them would be alone.

A/N: Okay my faithful reviewers! I've got a challenge for you! I desperately need a name for a magical gadget that I'm going to put in Chapter 3. Here's the device: It's an eavesdropping device like the extendible ears or a sneakoscope but different. The device, when latched to any solid door, will create an instant window into the room beyond that only the user of the device (and anyone who is with the user) can see through. You can't hear any sound, though. It is only a window. Anyone in the room cannot see the window, it is only one-sided, like those interrogation room mirrors at police stations. If a device like this already exists in the Harry Potter universe, please tell me. And if not, then get brainstorming. If anyone can think of a good name I'd appreciate it! The person who thinks of a good name will be given a cookie, much recognition, and a cameo in an upcoming chapter! Thanks in advance! F.H.


	3. Important AN! Please Read!

Okay! First of all, this isn't an official chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak but I wanted to take a moment to thank all my precious reviewers and to announce the winner of the contest! I appreciate all of you! But most importantly I'd like to particuar reviewers individually in order of appearance. Even if I didn't comment on your specific review (as I said I didn't comment on everybody's) please read the others because there may be some things that may answer any future questions you may have. ahem

Fuuruma: On the pregnancy issue...you're jumping the gun here. All will be explained in Chapter 4. But props to you for being so inquisitive! Oh, and you lost me on the whole 'eating words' thing. Perhaps if you explain it to me I can try to fix it if it's something that won't mess with my writing style. If you're referring to the way that replaces letters of words with some weird oriental characters, I don't have any clue how to fix it. If you know, let me in on it!

alicat999: I LIKE you!! Especially your reviews! I'm glad you liked the speediness of my updating, but in actuality, I had chap. 2 already written and ready to go when I posted chap. 1. I just wasn't going to post it if I didn't get reviews... looks at you sheepishly So don't hate me if I don't update until next week, k? On the reviews setting... the default setting is to welcome all reviews so I was okay! But thanks for telling me anyway! On a side note I just wanna give you a big hug for putting me on your favorites list!! I think I'm gonna cry... sniff I'm so loved... BTW, you can expect this story to be at least 10-15 chaps long so stick with me! It is most CERTAINLY not a one-shot!!

saturngurl123: Thanks! takes a bow And... live long and prosper my friend. :-)

Dragonkiss: Whoa....you are taking this story waaaaaaaaay to seriously.... I mean, Hell, if you read half the crap that people are trying to pass off as fanfiction nowadays, you'd see that my story is at the very least a small breath of fresh air. I know, I've read almost half that crap out of boredom when I couldn't find anything good. I admit I am not the best writer out there (I mean, who is?) but I DO know what I am doing. Please do not belittle my writing skills or my knowledge on life. Do not assume to know me personally. I am MUCH older than you think. I know that that is not how the real world works (I would be dead already if I was THAT naive), and this fanfic is not a reflection of that. Besides all that, remember that reality only plays a sidekick to fantasy. It is at its mercy to be integrated at will. On another note, I have always felt that Hermione, no matter what her age will always ask a lot of questions. It's in her nature. And regardless of how many she asked, I do not believe that it disrupted the flow of the story. An entire conversation can be carried out in only questions and quite well I might add (just watch the show "Who's Line is it Anyway" to see my point). And I also believe that she would become exceptionally timid if put in a situation that she couldn't rationalize with her book smarts or with magic. I mean, she was practically forced to sleep with her teacher. They don't cover that sort of thing in classes. Also, I admit that although not done intentionally, Snape did get more OOC in the second chapter. But I do think it worked out well. Case in point: the story called "When Everything's Made to Be Broken" posted here on Snape is quite out of character as is Hermione, and when I read it I take that with a grain of salt and not let it get in the way of the plot. Mostly because the story is just very fun to read and has a good plot. (And I think I kept Snape and Hermione pretty much in character in the first chapter) Another great example are the wave of 'marriage law' stories where Snape is forced to marry Hermione. Again, mostly OOC, but incredibly enjoyable. In my personal opinion, it is OOC for Snape to be involved with ANY main character from the Harry Potter universe. I find him far too standoffish to ever open himself up completely to someone or to get involved with someone who knows him. Hence the reason he is a popular target for fanfiction writers to pair off. Again, many may disagree with this. I am not out to win a nobel prize for my writing skills or to write the best story out there. Just an interesting story with a plot and lots of fluff. It's entertainment. I could care less the age of the rest of my reviewers. At least THEY'RE enjoying it. I appreciate your comments, though, but unfortunately for you I'm not going to scrap this story. If you think that this story is just going to Hell in a handbasket, you're wrong. It's going to get much better and much more serious with Severus and Hermione facing the ramifications of their actions very soon. If you stick with it, I guarantee you won't be disappointed. I'm not one for fruitless plots and meaningless relationships. And, the only person who could write flawless, 100 'in character', away from 'the norm' fanfiction, would be J.K. Rowling herself. Remember that.

Nore: I know, the relationship is a bit quick, but it will all flow better as the chapters go on, you'll see. As I told alleycat999, you can expect several more chaps out of me and the road will get much more rocky later! :-) I usually tend to be more serious with relationships too when reading fanfiction (I just hate PWP's) but in this case, I wanted to start out less serious and have it flesh out into something more serious. I can't really explain what I mean without giving too much away, but you can expect a very detailed and excellent plotline from me. I promise.

snow-chick: No offense taken! My feelings are exceptionally hard to hurt and you didn't even come close. No, I wanted everyone to think that this was a one-shot, but it definitely won't be. Read my comment to Nore to see more.

Padfoot's-Luvr: I just love your name... He is quite a cool character isn't he?

Now, onto the winner of the contest!

And the winner is......opens golden envelope........Nore for her name "Visonator"! Congratulations!! You will not only be acknowledged in the beginning of the third chapter, but I will also use your word for my device and give you a role in an upcoming chapter! It will either be in chap. 6 or 7 depending on how I write. There's a specific plot line in my head that I'd like to explore, and it'll come out in either chap. 6 or 7, and you'll be in it. All I need to know from you is if you are male or female and whether or not you would be offended if I didn't make you human or not. Please let me know when you review chap. 3 or you can review this "author" chapter instead just to tell me that, okay? And thanks to all who sent in ideas, I appreciated them all!!

Well, if anyone has an IMAX theater near them, do go see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's astounding!! I just saw it this weekend and I was dizzy for a good hour afterwards! Cool, no? Also, my AOL is quite a pain lately. It hasn't let me online since Friday and I just now was able to post this little tidbit. Just thought I'd let you all know. Expect chapter 3 in about 4 days from this post. Okay? Have a great day!


	4. When Curiosity Kills the Cat

Okay people, Chapter 3 is just basically chapter 2 in Harry and Ron's POV. Sorry to those out there that were expecting a progressive chapter! That will be chapter 4. And chapter 4 will be quite lenghly like chapter 1 was and it will confront a LOT of issues circling our couple. On a side note, I tried uploading this chapter yesterday, but woudn't let me, saying there was a bug. But then I noticed that there were stories that had chapters posted on the 26th, so I was like 'what gives?!' Who the Hell knows.... All that matters is that I was able to upload it today for your viewing pleasure! - I know that many people may be saying 'why is this author putting a chapter like THIS in here?' and the reason behind it will come out in later chapters. I needed what happens to Harry and Ron in this chapter to happen, so for the time being you must gripe and read a rewrite of chapter 2. But I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless! After all, chapter 4 is being written as we speak, so.....do put up with me... I promise it'll be worth your while. :-D

All I can say about this chapter is that things get veeeery interesting for Harry and Ron, and like the title says, curiousity will most certainly kill the cat....or 'cats' in this circumstance. Let's just say Harry and Ron just won't be the same after today. I know, I'm evil. :) Deal. Okay, on to the story and please review! You can all expect chapter 4 about a week or 2 from the post date of this chapter because it's a really important chapter that's so long it's starting to clog up my brain. Sound good? Good! I refuse to be one of those authors where you never know when they will post updates, so you can always expect me to give you an update window.

Oh, and I don't think I've mentioned this in the last chapter, but for all disclaimers, please see chapter 1. I'm too lazy to type what I said there at the start of EVERY chapter... I mean, everyone knows everyone owns nothing that belongs to someone else, right? Right. On to the story!

Chapter 3- When Curiosity Kills the Cat

"So Ron and I were going to head over to Hagrid's after school for a visit. You coming, Hermione?"

Ron was already sitting in the Great Hall inhaling his food, and Harry and Hermione stood lingering in the doorway. Hermione had already eaten wasn't going to join her friends.

"I'm afraid I can't, Harry. I have tons of homework and then I have to see Professor Snape about an assignment." She couldn't very well tell Harry the _real_ reason she was going to see Snape. Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Well that's too bad. If you like, Ron and I can wait for you after you see him and we can go to Hagrid's afterwards."

"Oh, no. You go and enjoy yourself at Hagrid's. I'm not sure how long I'll be and you don't want to be out late at night," she said, hoping he'd give up the pursuit. Harry thought for sure that Hermione would blow off seeing Snape to be with him and Ron.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure, then I guess we'll see you later tonight then."

"Thanks for understanding Harry, I'll see you later." Harry gave Hermione a small smile and a wave and went to join Ron at the table.

Ron was effectively finishing his dinner and was moving to dessert. Harry sat down and started eating. When the two were done, they both left the castle and headed for Hagrid's hut. Unfortunately for them, when they arrived Hagrid was not home. There was a hastily written note on the door that mentioned that a few 'critters' had gotten loose and that he wouldn't be back until late. So with a defeated sigh, both Harry and Ron proceeded towards the castle again.

"Well, this is just great!" Ron cursed, throwing his hands in the air. "Hermione's stuck with Snape and we can't see Hagrid."

"I agree, Ron." Harry felt upset also that their visit was ruined, but then he had an idea. "Hey, how about we go wait for Hermione outside Snape's office and then we'll all do something together."

Ron thought it over for a second. "Sounds good to me! It beats doing homework."

"Great! Then let's go!"

Harry and Ron quickly made their way to Snape's office and stood near the door. After a few minutes passed, Ron started getting bored. "What's taking her so long in there? I thought she just had a question for him."

"Well you know Hermione. One question probably led to another and another..." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wish I could hear what was going on in there. At least then I'd know if they're almost done or not," Ron answered.

"Ron, that's a thick wooden door. I doubt you'd be able to hear anything. Unless of course you have those Extendible Ears with you."

Ron frowned. "No. Fred and George took them from me because they said that they wanted to make adjustments to it so it could hear from further distances."

Hearing that, Harry frowned also. They both sat in silence outside Snape's door for a minute. Then, Ron gasped and his face lit up like a fire.

"I just remembered something!" He exclaimed, digging frantically in the pockets of his robe for something. "Aha! Here it is!" Ron opened his hand to reveal a small disk, no bigger than a mini-CD. It looked like a clear, round piece of glass in a silver frame. Harry gave it a strange look.

"What's that Ron?"

"Fred and George call it a Visonator. It's their newest invention. They gave it to me to try out. They said that if you place it on a door or a wall, it will magically create a window that will allow you to see what's behind it. It is only one way though, so whoever or whatever's on the other side won't even know you can see them. And it's only a window. You can't hear anything," Ron proudly explained.

Harry smiled. There were a great many uses for this device that he could think of. A great many uses, indeed. "Wow. Why settle for hearing what's going on in a room if you can see. That's a great invention Ron!"

"Well, you can thank Fred and George for inventing it later. Right now let's put it on Snape's door!" Ron carefully placed the Visonator on the door. Once it touched the door, it made a small hum and latched itself almost magnetically to the door. It then enlarged to twice its original size and the glass began to glow white. A few seconds later, the white light faded, showing a crystal clear window into Snape's office. Harry and Ron peered in. Snape was standing close to Hermione and Hermione appeared to be crying. Ron immediately took the defensive.

"What the? What's Snape doing to her to make her cry?! If he's hurting her, I swear I'll hex him when I see him in class! I don't care _how_ many points he takes from Gryffindor!"

As they continued to look on, they noticed that Snape had lost his familiar sneer. He seemed almost saddened somehow. Then, Snape raised his hands and held Hermione's head in them, smoothing her tears with his thumb. It was Harry's turn to be bewildered.

"What in the world is he doing? Is he actually _comforting_ Hermione?!"

"You got me, Harry. I'm completely clueless."

Then what happened next nearly made Harry and Ron faint. Snape had leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Harry's face turned beet red. He could only stare at the door wide-eyed and mouth gaping at the sight that was presented before him. He was speechless. Ron on the other hand, seemed to be fuming and was completely torn between emotions. He half looked like he was going to break down the door and cast an Unforgivable on Snape and half like he was going to burst out in tears and go running for the hills. He settled for grabbing Harry by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Please tell me this is a bad dream, Harry. _Please_ tell me it is!"

Harry struggled to find the right words to say. "I... I... I don't... _understand_! Why the _Hell_ would she be kissing _Snape_?! SNAPE! Of all people!"

Both Harry and Ron could only keep looking on in dismay. Now Snape had his arms wrapped around Hermione and then all of a sudden he lifted her up to rest on his hips. As soon as he did that, Ron gasped. "What the Hell does he think he's doing?! Just look at that evil smirk in his face!"

"Tell me about it. He actually looks...happy. And Hermione looks... well..." Harry didn't want to further freak out Ron by saying she looked 'aroused'.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening..." Ron kept shaking his head, as if trying to shake out the scene unfolding before him.

Harry looked mortified. "If they go any further, I think I'm going to be sick."

Much to Harry's dismay, they most certainly went further and both Harry and Ron were soon presented with a topless Hermione. They both silently thanked the powers that be that her back was to them. Just seeing Hermione half-naked was one thing but seeing Hermione half-naked in Snape's arms was quite another. As much as they both wanted to look away, they felt as though they had to watch. It was like stopping to see a car accident- you know you shouldn't but you can't help yourself anyway. When Snape carried Hermione into his bedroom and disappeared, both Harry and Ron continued to stare as if expecting something else to happen. It was Ron who looked away and broke the silence first.

"You don't actually think they're going to sleep together, do you?"

Harry gave Ron a withering look. "Gee Ron, what do you think? Hermione was half-naked wrapped up in Snape's arms and he carried her off to a private room in his office. What do you think they're going to do?! Talk about potions?!"

"Well you don't have to get sarcastic about it, Harry! I'm just as upset about this whole thing as you are you know!" Ron yelled. He quickly pulled the Visonator off the door and violently shoved it back into his robe pocket, silently cursing Fred and George for inventing the blasted device in the first place. He could have easily lived without the memory of Snape and Hermione getting it on together. And by the look on Harry's face, he seemed to feel the same.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I just can't wrap my brain around this all. I mean... this is Hermione we're talking about here. And she's bedding Snape! I thought she hated him and that he hated her just like the rest of us. What could've happened to have them all of a sudden be together like that?"

Ron was staring off into space, shaking his head. He was quite obviously shaken up. Harry feared if he wrung his hands together any rougher, he'd draw blood. But he did manage to answer Harry back. "I... I can't deal with this. It's just so wrong. We have to talk to Hermione. We have to convince her that Snape is evil and that she can't be with him!"

Harry shook his head. "No Ron. We can't do that. You know Hermione. She's not stupid. If she's with him like that, then there has to be a reason. I say we ask her what that reason is and then talk her out of being with him."

"All right, Harry." Ron took in a ragged breath and was visibly trying to calm himself. But then another thought occurred to him and his eyes widened. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Harry, I just thought of something! How in the world are we going to face Snape in Potions class?! I mean, you know he's a skilled legilimens and if he sees us looking strangely at him who's to say he won't read our minds?! He'll surely find a way to kill us silently so we don't tell no one!"

Harry gulped. Ron was somewhat right. But although Snape had that skill, he doubted he'd use it in class in front of everyone. Besides, Snape didn't even have a clue that Harry and Ron were outside his door. "I doubt we'll have to worry, Ron. Snape doesn't know what we know. Just play stupid and try not to look him in the eye. We have to pretend we didn't see what we just saw." Harry sighed and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Now, let's go back to the dorms. We seriously need to get our minds off this before it eats us alive."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go mad if I keep thinking about what they're doing in there right now." Ron shuddered at the thought.

Him and Harry began to walk out of the dungeons and back towards the Gryffindor dorms in silence. Everything around them seemed to disappear while they walked. It was as if the world outside their thoughts didn't exist. They remained in their daze until they reached their room and then they both decided to do homework until bedtime to try and forget the evening's events.

The next morning Ron and Harry both got ready and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neither Professor Snape, nor Hermione were present. They both took notice of this and gave each other an incredulous look. With that, they walked out of the Hall without eating. Suddenly, they just weren't hungry anymore.

I know! I know! It's short! Please don't hurt me! cowers on floor in a ball with hands over head Especially you, Nore. I know I promised a good chapter and it's coming very soon! Chapter 4 is going to be good.... smiles eevily... and slightly... harmful... to our main couple... but don't fret. It all flows well. Remember, every raging river eventually empties into a peaceful sea. Please review! I eat reviews up like chocolate chip cookies! F.H.


	5. Important AN! Pleeeeease read for my sa...

All right! All right! Everyone can start throwing the tomatoes at me! I know I've been a baaaaad writer and haven't submitted chapter 4 yet! (assumes 'tornado' position on floor)

Okay. Here's the scoop. I know that I said that I would submit chapter 4 around the beginning of December. Well, at that time, I didn't have a job. I had so much free time on my hands, I didn't know what to do with it. So naturally I wrote a story. But.... when I was in the middle of writing chapter 4, a job came along. This job has been keeping me VERY busy and I haven't had the time to write. (I mean REALLY busy....I've been working until like, 7:00 at night most nights.) But there is some light to this story! My boss is taking a 10 day vacation starting this week and I'll have oodles of time to finish chapter 4 and start on Chapter 5. Also, now that I am accustomed to the work schedule, I can budget my time better and will be able to update more regularly. I hope that all my faithful readers haven't disappeared during my hiatus! (gets on hands and knees) Please come back, I beg of you!!!

Okay, enough groveling. And thanks Alan's Only.... for letting me know how much you care...(sniff) F.H.


End file.
